


The Best Gift Ever

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - bonus challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are all gathered around the Christmas tree, unpacking their presents. Arthur is the one pulling them from under the tree, ignoring Merlin's protests that he wants his gifts too with a mysterious smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bonus challenge of summer pornathon 2011. Edited.

They are all gathered around the Christmas tree, unpacking their presents. Arthur is the one pulling them from under the tree, ignoring Merlin's protests that he wants his gifts too with a mysterious smile.

When there is only a pile of presents for Merlin, Arthur finally hands him the first. 

“That one's from us,” Gwen announces proudly. 

He unwraps it and finds three bottles of lube, each with a different flavour.

“We tested a lot and these were the best, right, Lance?” Gwen says and snuggles into Lance's embrace. 

Lance just shrugs.

“Erm, thanks,” Merlin says, blushing a bit.

“This one's mine,” Morgana says after Arthur hands him another package. 

Inside is a bondage set containing rope, handcuffs and blindfold from what Merlin can see on the first view. 

He looks at Arthur who is grinning at him. 

“You don't find it weird?”

Arthur shakes his head.

“Seriously, Arthur. Your sister just gave me a set of sex toys.”

Arthur laughs at that and hands him another box.

“This one's from me,” Gwaine says.

When the box reveals a vibrator, he isn't even too surprised, but that doesn’t stop his cheeks from turning completely red.

“You did it on purpose, all of you!” he says and hides his face in his hands.

“We just want you to have fun,” Gwaine says. “By the way, if you didn't know how to use it, I can show you. I have a lot of practice.”

“You can forget about that,” Arthur said and wraps himself around Merlin possessively. 

He gives Merlin an envelope.

“No sex toy from you?”

“Just open it.”

He looks inside and finds plane tickets to New Zealand. 

“I booked a hotel and everything.”

Merlin turns around and tackles Arthur to the ground, kissing him wildly. 

“I love you,” he murmurs. “It's the best gift ever.”

“Get a room,” Gwaine says, laughing.

“I think we will.”

He stands up and gathers all his presents, looking at Arthur suggestively.. 

“I think we won't be joining you very soon,” Arthur says and follows Merlin out of the room,


End file.
